The Truth is Out
by keylynne510
Summary: What secret did the Dean Leviathan tell Sam. This takes place after Season 7 episode 6. This is my first fanfiction, I would love some reviews. It isn't finished yet I am still working on it. Warning wincest


_Author note: This is my very first fanfic, story, and writing piece besides what I have had to do for school. I would love some feedback. I do not own any of the characters. I know it isn't done yet but I am working on it_

_This story takes place after Season 7 episode 6 "Slash Fiction"_

When Dean heard his voice, his stomach jumped.

"…and a coffee please."

Taking a deep breath Dean stood tall and began one of the hardest walks he has had to take. How could he face the man he loved and betrayed? He had never even told him how he felt. What was he…

Just like that, Dean was in the place where his mind went blank and his heart sank. Dean looked into those sad brown eyes, all his thoughts pushed away, and for one brief moment, Dean felt peace.

"Hey ya Sammy. I knew you would be here. It was all over the weird news networks."

"Uh yeah Dean" Sam's eyes averting deans glance.

Trying to relax, Dean quickly asked his brother "So where did you start with the case?"

Sam began to shift in his seat. "Listen… I'm not ready for this Dean."

"Well Sammy you and I both know neither one of us is going to leave while there are people dying. So let's just suck it up and work together."

Dean slumped in the chair across from Sam. The older brother understood why his younger brother was angry. He had lied about Amy. What was bothering Dean was why he was avoiding eye contact? Dean wanted to push all his fears of what his brother was thinking out of his head. He just wanted to be with his Sammy.

The job did not take Dean's fear away. Especially when Sam would walk so close to Dean, their hands continuously grazed each other. Dean would take a step to the side and Sam would follow in suit.

As they sat in the car driving out of town after the job was finished. Dean's heart was fluttering knowing Sammy was staying with him. Through the corner of his eyes Dean could see Sam's lips curl just at the corners. Just seeing Sam even the smallest bit happy made Dean's stomach flip. Dean opened his mouth to make some joke about how his brother could not stay away, when Sam interrupted.

In a low growl that could not have been for him, thought Dean, Sam said "look I'm not really mad about Amy or that you lied to me. The leviathan douche told me something else."

Dean's head spun towards Sam his voice cracked "What did he say?"

The corners of Sam's lips turned into a smile. "He told me something about you. Something you haven't told me and should have."

Dean's stomach sank. Dean's mind began to race. "Could that leviathan ass know how I feel? Oh god, what if Sam hates me? I need air now." Dean yanked the wheel and pulled the car down a side road. Deans shaky hand grasped at the handle. As he pushed the door open, he felt the warmth he longed for, the warmth that sent shivers through him and made him gasp for air. The hand pulled Dean back to his seat. Dean slowly turned; his face feeling like it was on fire.

Dean could see Sam's beautiful brown eyes that earlier looked like they were full of sadness now looked full of hunger. Sam's lips glistened in the sun as his pink tongue coated them. His chest rising and falling faster and faster as he opened his legs wider and his free hand grabbed his large muscular thigh. "He told me you were in love with me, and not the love ya bro kind of way. He told me you frequently think of my ass and that time you walked in on me playing with myself." Sam's voice purred and sent shocks through Dean's body. Every muscle in his body tensed and his mind drifted to that day 3 years ago when he opened the door and saw his brothers glorious tan body sprawled on the bed every muscle flexing as his hand slid up and down his large erect cock. Dean stood there heart racing pupils dilated and blood rushing to his waist. Dean felt his breathing keeping in time with his brother's movements, starting slow and picking up speed. He could see his brother's muscles tense and his movements quicken. Dean was mesmerized as Sam arched his back with one hand pulling at his cock and the other one gently pulling at his testicles. Dean knew his brother was about to release. Dean gently backed up so he could close the door so his brother wouldn't notice him watching. The door was open just enough to see his baby brother cover himself with his hot cum and every muscle let go.

Sam let out the smallest of sighs that brought dean back to reality. Still in a purr Sam said "I don't remember you ever walking in on me." Sam's eyes narrowed and his chest let out a growl.

Sam let go of Dean's shoulder and Dean let out a whimper and felt cold where Sam's hand used to be. Dean opened his mouth and his voice cracked "Yeah um I didn't want to say anything to embar…"

Once again Sam interrupted Dean but this time with a hand on his stuble covered chin. As Sam's hand turned Dean's head Dean could see a devilsh smile on Sams face "You could have joined me."

Dean felt a painfully hard as his cock pushed against his tight jean. Dean could see Sam looking at his crotch. With Sam's hand still on Dean's chin Dean began to lean in. Dean could feel his baby brothers warm breath on his lips. Dean's eyes watching his brother as his eyes closed and his lips parted. The minute their lips touched Dean felt this animalistic instinct come over him.

Dean began to pull and tear at his brothers shirt. His tongue pressing through his lips and into the welcoming mouth of Sams. Deans hands rushing all over sams just feel more of his warmth as if he was afraid he would lose it. Sam parted from the kiss so he could help his brothers desire of his skin, by removing his shirt. Dean did the same


End file.
